


Sentries

by galaxy_houseplants



Series: Carry On Countdown 2018 [25]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Voltron AU, Canon-Typical Violence, Carry On Countdown (Simon Snow), M/M, Sci-Fi, they are the paladins, written pre-season 8 of vld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 11:56:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17059343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxy_houseplants/pseuds/galaxy_houseplants
Summary: Voltron- Legendary Defender Snowbaz AU!





	Sentries

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thepigeonblewupthelab](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepigeonblewupthelab/gifts).



> Okay, I've been writing these well in advance, and I started this before season 8 of voltron came out. I've expressed my opinions on the season over on my tumblr (linked in end notes) so I won't here, but I had very mixed feelings about it. 
> 
> I'm gifting this work to my friend for two reasons: a) she got me into Voltron and read Carry On recently, and b) I want to learn how gifting works.
> 
> Anyway, COC day 25!!

“Simon, on your left!” Penny yelled, cutting down a Galra robot sentry and leaping out of the way of another’s blade. Simon managed to move a hair’s breadth away from a blaster shot that would’ve hit him in the chest, and shot the Galra that fired it.

“Thanks, Pen! Where the hell are Baz and Agatha?” Simon said, both to Penny and into the intercom in his helmet.

“ _ We’ve located the prisoners, but we’re outnumbered!”  _ said Baz through the intercom. “ _ Can you come to us? We need help-” _ The audio cut out and turned to static as someone (probably Agatha) yelled in pain. Simon turned to Penny, shooting the sentry she was fighting and gesturing to the hallway leading towards the others. Penny nodded and stood behind him, covering his back as he transformed his bayard into a broadsword and cut through the Galra to get to the door, which he tugged open and slammed shut behind Penny. They breathed a sigh of relief and caught their breath before carrying on running to Baz and Agatha.

They weren’t exactly sure where the prison was, but following the trail of knocked-out sentries and slashed walls and floors wasn’t too difficult. Simon held his bayard at the ready- there were so many corridors and corners that could contain Galra sentries that they had to be alert. Penny scanned for biorhythms, quickly finding Baz and Agatha and breaking into a run. They weren’t far from the prison block, and the three prisoners they were breaking out had already been freed from their cells.

When Simon and Penny arrived, Baz and Agatha were pinned down by fire. Simon made a gesture to Baz to keep quiet and not make any indication that they had arrived. Simon darted to one side of the sentries, Penny on the other, and started picking them off with his bayard gun. Taking out the Galra on the outside of the group was easy, they could stay undetected as there were so many shots being fired. Using her grappling hook, Penny could pick them off from the middle of the group. They both knew they would eventually have to reveal their presence, but clearing away a lot of the galra would certainly help their chances.

When there were only about twenty sentries left, Simon shot at the one nearest to Baz. The others near it turned around and started attacking Simon, with Baz still winded, and Agatha on the ground and not getting up. Penny ran to her, finding a pulse and carrying her to safety away from the fight. Once Baz got up, he fought side-by-side with Simon like a well-oiled machine, taking out sentries and clearing the way for the prisoners to reach the escape pods on the cruiser. Once they had gotten out, the only thing the paladins had to do was get out. Hoisting Agatha over his shoulder, Simon ran to the door leading out of the prison and found it locked, and sirens wailing. Trying to kick it down was fruitless, it was a solid metal door and just left him limping and with probably-broken toes. The three of them tried the other doors- all locked and barricaded. They were trapped, with the prisoners they were supposed to protect undefended in a huge cruiser teeming with enemies.

“Okay, what can we do? The doors aren’t gonna open, the ship’s in lockdown mode.” Penny said, breathless.

“Wing it? Break some windows? Shoot our way out? Quiznack, I hope the prisoners made it to the pods.” Simon said.

“Look! They did, the pods are leaving!” They all let out a sigh of relief, now they didn’t have to go and find them before getting out. “Okay. We all have suits, and our lions will probably get us if we can shoot our way out of the ship. That might not work, though.”

“Also, it would severely damage the ship, and we don’t know if that’s a good move for the team. Any other options?” Baz asked, taking Agatha off Simon’s shoulder and gently laying her down on the ground.

“I guess we could wait for the sentries to come in, but Agatha’s injured, and there’ll be more of them this time. Or we could do that thing Ebb suggested and try and summon our lions with our minds.” Penny suggested.

“Yes! Genius. Okay, everybody, let’s sit in a circle and summon some demons- I mean lions.” Simon said, chuckling at his own joke.

“You say everybody like there are more than four of us here right now.” Baz said drily, but moved so he was sitting with them. “Clear your minds, just picture your lion coming to you.”

The room fell silent. All they could hear was the drone of the alarms in the rest of the ship and the soft buzz of the lights. Closing their eyes, Baz, Penny and Simon tried to focus on their lions. It became a lot more difficult when a loud bang came from the door, followed by another and another. The sentries had arrived.

“Come  _ on! _ ” Penny murmured as a dent formed in the door from the foot or sword or something of a sentry. The door swung open with a crash, and the Galra flooded in. Simon leapt to his feet and into battle, swinging his sword and taking out swathes of enemies. Penny fought at his side, Baz somewhere in the crowd. The Galra weren’t hard to kill after they had figured out the pattern, and the three of them could slightly let their guard down to try desperately to summon their lions.

They had cleared almost all of the Galra when Penny and Simon whipped around to find Baz, and saw him with a gun to his head, held by the commander of the ship. They hadn’t even seen him in the room, and Baz’s eyes were wide with fear, with Agatha still out cold by his feet. A gun from a slain sentry was a few metres away from her. 

“Don’t move, or I shoot your friend here.” The commander said, his voice booming. “Drop your weapons.”

“What do you want?” Simon said, lowering his bayard.

“I don’t want anything, other than four paladins of Voltron in my prison.” Baz nodded, barely, at Simon- he had a plan. Then he closed his eyes. Simon looked at Penny, who nodded at him, and placed her bayard down on the ground, kneeling, before putting her hands in the air.

“We’ll do as you say, just step away from Baz.” she said. Simon followed suit and lowered his weapon. The commander laughed, putting his finger on the trigger. Baz flinched. Behind them, Agatha’s eyes fluttered open, and widened when she saw him. She reached for the gun and picked it up, silently as possible, aiming at the commander with shaky hands.

“I don’t think so- killing one of you means you can’t form Voltron on the off chance you escape our clutches.” He pressed his gun to Baz’s temple, and the gun whirred, about to fire. Simon screamed and threw himself at them, but just as Baz screwed his face up, trying to stay strong, Agatha fired.

It was a lucky shot- it went straight through the commander’s head, and didn’t strike Baz. Agatha collapsed again, it had taken all of her limited strength to make the shot, but it succeeded- Baz almost stumbled and fell, but Simon caught him. Penny killed the final few sentries, and just as more flooded through the doors, the Red Lion crashed through the ship. Penny cheered and grabbed Agatha, running into the mouth of the lion, followed by Simon and Baz, who climbed into the seat and flew the lion out of the ship, quick as possible. Penny took Agatha to the cargo hold of the lion so she could lay down, leaving Baz and Simon alone.

“God, Baz. That was…”

“I had a plan, I wasn’t going to be shot.”

“Are you sure? Because I was terrified we were going to lose you.” Simon said, voice a little shaky.

“You’re not going to lose me today or any day, alright?” Baz turned in his seat to kiss Simon, who smiled. “I love you. Let’s get back.”

The ride back to the Castle of Lions was brief and quiet, with nobody in the mood to talk after Baz’s brush with death, but when they arrived, they felt exhausted but calm.

“Ugh, that was too close for comfort. Everyone alright?” Penny said as they walked into the bridge.

“Fine. Agatha’s in a pod, she’ll be okay.” Simon replied. “But you’re right- that can’t happen again. Next time we need a better escape plan.”

“Hey, we’ve only been paladins for- how long has it even been? A month, maybe? We’re still getting into the swing of things. We’ll get better.” Baz said, putting a hand on his shoulder, holding Simon’s hand with the other.

“Yeah, I know. Thanks, Baz. We should all get some rest. It’s been a wild day.” Simon smiled at Baz. Penny waved to them, heading to her room, and Baz nodded at her. Baz started to leave, too, but Simon caught his wrist.

“Hey, Baz?”

“Mhm?”

“Want to stay with me tonight? It always helps me sleep when I’ve had a rough day to be with someone else.”

“I’d love that. Let’s go to sleep.”

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyy.   
> That was fun to write!   
> My tumblr is [galaxy-houseplants](https://galaxy-houseplants.tumblr.com) if you wanna check it out and see my opinions on the end of VLD.
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
